1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a cooling sheet for photovoltaic modules, a method of manufacturing the same, a backsheet for photovoltaic modules, a method of manufacturing the same, and a photovoltaic module including the cooling sheet or backsheet.
2. Related Art
Recently, there has been increasing interest in new regenerable energy and clean energy because of global environmental problems and exhaustion of fossil fuels. Among these, attention has been paid to solar photovoltaic energy as a representative clean energy source that can solve the problems of environmental pollution and exhaustion of fossil fuels.
A photoelectric cell to which the principle of solar photovoltaic power generation is applied is a device that converts sunlight into electric energy and is prepared in a unit type by performing various types of packaging processes for protecting the cell, since it will be exposed to external environments for a long period of time to facilitate absorption of the sunlight, and the said unit is called a photovoltaic module.
In order to enhance the efficiency of a photovoltaic module, it is generally desirable for the photovoltaic module to absorb a great deal of sunlight through a surface thereof. However, when the photovoltaic module absorbs a great deal of sunlight, the output value of the photoelectric cell itself decreases due to the increase in power generation temperature of the photoelectric cell, thereby reducing the entire efficiency of the photovoltaic module. Therefore, it is necessary to suppress an increase in power generation temperature of the photoelectric cell so as to improve the efficiency of the photovoltaic module.
In recent years, in order to effectively emit heat from the photovoltaic module, there have been attempts to improve the efficiency of the photovoltaic module by mounting a separate cooling pin made of an aluminum metal on a backsheet for the photovoltaic module. However, this leads to an additional increase in material cost and installation fee.
Therefore, in the related field, there is a demand for development of a photovoltaic module having a simple structure in which efficiency is improved by effectively suppressing the increase in power generation temperature of the photoelectric cell and also reducing the production costs.